Klena
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Suite des 2 Os hot Klaus-Elena! Il y aura peut-être un chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

Klaus-Elena

Sa fessait maintenant 6ans que les jumeau était né et qu'Elena était devenue un hybride une semaine plutôt Klaus l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait réussi a le faire cédé pour qu'ils aillent se marié a Mystic Falls donc tout la famille Mikaelson, Elena et les enfant se retrouvé dans le jet privé de Klaus. Klaus et Miranda dessiné pendant que Henrick essayer de battre Elijah au échec pour la 50éme fois. Finn lisait et Rebekah, Katherine, Sage et Elena parlait des préparatif du mariage. Après des heures de vol ils finirent par atterrir a Richmond et ils prirent leurs voiture qui était dans la soude de l'avion donc un 4X4 Peugeot pour Klaus avec Elena, les enfant et les valise de Rebekah et Kol qui avaient pris la Ferrari rouge du dernier offerte par ses frères pour son anniversaire, Katherine et Elijah prirent la Mercedes de l'Originals et Finn monta dans la BMW de sa femme, Sage, et ils roulèrent jusqu'au manoir que Klaus avait fait rénover depuis 7ans en pensant qu'un jour Elena voudrait revoir sa famille.

"Nik il est magnifique!

-Je sais mon amour et il est tout a toi!

-Quoi?

-Je savais qu'un jour tu voudrais revoir ton frère alors j'ai fais rénover se vieux manoir.

-Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi mon amour! Bon je vous fait visité!

-Papa?

-Oui Hen!

-On peux aller joué dans le jardin avec Miranda.

-D'accord main n'allez pas trop loin.

-Promis!"

Et Henrick pris leurs ballon dans le coffre et alla rejoindre sa jumelle dans le jardin. Pendant que les adultes monté les affaires dans les chambres.

"Chéri?

-Dans la salle de bain! J'arrive!"

Et Klaus ressortie de la salle d'eau.

"Oui mon cœur!

-Je fais au Mystic Grill voir si Matt y travaille toujours tu d'occupes des enfants?

-Tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi?

-Chéri! On va y allée en douceur!

-Ta honte d'être avec moi! Ta honte aussi pour les enfants?

-Mais j'ai honte derrien tu tout mais si on y va en douceur avec eux ils n'essayeront pas de tuer. Je vous aime toi et les enfants. Bon j'y fais a toute a l'heure."

Et elle partit au Mystic Grill ou elle vit tout c'est amis a une table et Matt derrière le bar. Et elle les rejoint.

"Salut!

-Elena?

-Et oui Care!

-Tu m'as manqué!

-Je peux m'assoir avec vous!

-Bien sur! T'es la depuis quand?

-Je suis arrivé il y a une heure Stef! Alors qu'es que j'ai loupé en plus de 7ans.

-Damon et Andie sont fiancé! Moi je suis avec Tyler qui est un loup-garou! Et ton frère sort avec Bonnie. Et April Young la fille du pasteur sort avec Matt depuis l'an dernier." lui dit Caroline

"Damon c'est fiancé!

-Et ouais mon frère ne se nourrit que te poche de sang et est fiancé. Et toi?

-Je suis aussi fiancé!

-Comme il est?

-Care! C'est un vampire, il est blond avec les yeux bleu azur un accent anglais très sexy et il est parfait.

-Pourquoi appart "il est parfait" on dirait la description de Klaus?

-Bonnie! Heu...

-T'es fiancé a Klaus?

-Oui Jer! Mon fiancé c'est Klaus il est pas du tout comme vous le penser. Il est merveilleux, très protecteur défois trop et un père formidable.

-Père?

-On a deux enfants des jumeaux de 6ans.

-Adopté?

-Non Stef! Se sont les notre. Sur tout ils nous ressemble énormément.

-'Lena?

-Oui Jer!

-Ils s'appellent comment?

-Notre fille s'appel Miranda Esther Mikaelson et notre fils Henrick Jérémy Mikaelson! Et ils voudrais vous rencontré tous. Et Stefan je crois que tu plairais beaucoup a la sœur de Nik.

-Très bien allons les rencontré.

-Heu...Elena?

-Oui Ty!

-Tu crois que Klaus voudra bien me transformer car je peux plus supporter les nuit de pleine lune.

-Bien sur! Il a bien fait pour moi et d'autre loup-garou.

-Attend tu es un vampire.

-Non je suis Hybride Care! Car la premier fois qu'on a couché ensemble il m'a revendiqué comme sa compagne loup-garou et ma transformer en loup-garou c'est pour sa que j'ai pu avoir les jumeau donc Ty moi j'ai du supporter une seul nuit de pleine lune et c'était l'horreur alors toi j'imagine pas se que sa doit être. Bon on y va? Vous êtes en voiture?

-Oui t'inquiète on te suis!"

Et ils s'allèrent a leurs voitures, même Alaric, Damon et Andie qui n'avait pas parlé ainsi que Matt et April qui les rejoignirent car Matt avait fini sont servisse , et Elena envoya un texto a Klaus pour le prévenir. Et comme il était prés de 16h Klaus prépara le goutait en préparant du chocolat chaud et du café pendant que Finn finissait de faire les cookies. Quand ils arrivèrent Elena les emmena dans le jardin ou Elijah lisait tranquillement avec Katherine endormie avec la tête sur son torse. Rebekah et Sage finissaient de mettre la table sur la terrasse et Kol joué au foot avec les enfants.

"Les enfant a table!

-On arrive maman!"

Et tout le monde s'assit autour de la table Henrick se mit sur les genoux d'Elijah car Miranda était déjà sur ceux de leurs père.

"Donc je crois que je fais faire les présentation. Donc vous connaissez déjà Elijah et Katherine ensuite a coté de Katherine Sage la femme de Finn qui est a coté d'elle puis Kol et Rebekah. Et donc pour les autres a coté de moi mon petit frère Jérémy et Bonnie Bennett et oui Kol c'est une sorcière. Ensuite Caroline et Tyler, qui a quelque chose a te demandé chéri, puis Matt et April ensuite Andie la fiancé de Damon a coté d'elle. A coté de Damon c'est Alaric et pour finir par Stefan le petit frère de Damon. Voila!"

Pendant tout la présentation Rebekah était absorbé par le jeune vampire a coté d'elle dont Elena lui avait souvent parlé et elle avait raison il était très mignon. Stefan aussi avait remarqué l'Originelle et il réfléchissait a comment réussir a l'invité diner.

"Donc Tyler tu avait quelque chose a me demandé?

-Heu... Oui! Je voulait savoir si tu voulait bien me transformer en Hybride?

-Tu le veux parce que tu en as mare de la souffrance ou parce que ta copine est un vampire?

-Les deux! Alors?

-D'accord reviens demain! Et te de la chance parce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une poche du sang d'Elena humaine.

-Merci!"

Et tout le monde mangea les cookie que Finn avait préparé, dont les enfant raffolé, et ils discutaient de tout se qui c'était passer en plus de 7ans. Vers 16h45 les enfants c'étaient endormis.

"Nik! Je crois qu'ils seraient mieux dans leurs lits.

-Oui je fais aller les couchés."

Mais en essayant de se lever les deux frères les réveillèrent.

"Bon! Henrick, Miranda c'est leurs de la sieste.

-Non papa!

-Henrick! Vous avez intérêt a courir jusqu'à vos lit car si je vous attrape avant que vous soyez dedans je vous chatouille jusqu'à que vous me supplier.

-Non!"

Et les deux enfants partirent dans la maison.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 et 0!"

Et Klaus partit a leurs poursuite.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant que Klaus partit a la poursuite de ses deux enfants les autres continué a discutait et Elijah se maser le genoux car son neveu n'avait pas arrêter de bouger.

"Ça va Elijah?

-Oui Elena c'est juste mon genoux qui me fait mal!

-Encore une fois mon fils n'a pas arrêter de bouger?

-Ouais c'est dans ces moments que je déteste qu'il est hériter de l'hyperactivité de Niklaus!

-Klaus est hyperactive?" demanda Caroline

"Chérie c'est une caractéristique des loups!

-Mais tu l'ais pas toi?

-Un peu!

-La chance parce que Niklaus et Henrick le sont complètement et ses fatiguant. Pour mon frère sa c'est un peu calmé avec les siècle mais pour Henrick ..."

Elijah était le seul de les appelait par leurs prénom complet se qui énervé son frère et rentait très fier son neveu. Henrick était fier de portait le nom du plus jeune des frères de son papa surtout que ses oncles et sa tante le décrivaient comme un garçon très courageux, protecteur et aimant. La première fois qu'on lui avait décrit l'ancien Henrick Mikaelson il avait déclaré: "Plus tard je serais comme lui aussi courageux et fort!" et sa avait rendue tout la fratrie Mikaelson émut car leurs jeune frère avait dit la même chose mais avec Klaus comme model. Klaus arriva quelque minute plus tard. Et Elena alla prendre la place de sa fille sur ses genoux en mettant sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé et en le lui embrasant.

"Ils dorment?

-Oui! T'es que leurs tête ont touché leurs oreiller ils se sont endormit.

-Ils sont bien hériter du coté Mikaelson alors.

-Qu'es que tu veux dire par la Katerina?

-Que mon Cher Klaus, toi et tes frères, vous pouvez vous endormir en moins d'une seconde et a n'importe qu'elle endroit.

-Quoi?

-Mon chéri, tu sais a quel point je t'aime. Donc je te le dit avec tout mon amour, ce n'st que la pur la vérité."

Les deux frère Salvatore furent stupéfait devant la déclaration d'amour de Katherine pour l'originel.

"Oui ne vous inquiétez pas moi aussi la première fois que je l'ai entendu parlé comme sa j'ai était choqué." les informa Elena.

"Quoi? Pourquoi t'as été choqué?

-Kat, ma chérie! Quand je t'ai connue tu n'était pas trop le genre a dévoilé des sentiments alors devoir devenir aussi mielleuse avec Elijah sa peut-être choquant."

Et Katherine fit semblant de boudée se qui fit rire la fatrie Mikaelson et Elena. Alors que les autres était toujours choquée du comportement de la vampire qu'ils connaissaient manipulatrice et la elle était amoureuse et romantique.


	3. Note

Ceci n'est pas nouveau chapitre mes un message qui est pour vous dire que cette fiction sera mise en pause pour me consacrée a une nouvelle fiction nommé "Athéna Mégane Alexandre" :(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)


End file.
